Perfection Isn't Easy
2000 TRT: 40:10 Thriller/Noir/Suspense Eric Ferguson, a computer hacker who steals from banks and corporations for a living, finally takes a night off and meets a mystery woman that he has a one-night stand with. She turns out to be Sylvia Taylor, the wife of recently murdered CEO Alfred Taylor. Eric gets caught up in the murder investigation, implicated in it by two police detectives. Is he a hero or just an unwitting pawn? You won't know until the end. Cast Category:Clarissa Filice Category:Paul Pistey Category:Sean O'Donnell-Field Category:Warren Blyth Category:Case Bowman Category:Kim Turpin Category:Jeff Welk Category:Jenn Edgar Category:K. Shawn Edgar Production Crew Category:Alan Winston Category:Warren Blyth Category:Kim Turpin Category:Clarissa Filice Category:Stew Young Category:K. Shawn Edgar Category:Jenn Edgar Category:Jeff Welk Category:Joe Sherlock Category:John Bowker Festival Selections *2001 REwind Movie Awards Awards & Nominations 2001 REwind Movie Awards *Best Actress - Clarissa Filice (winner) *Best Director - Alan Winston (nominated) 2000 Wookiee Awards *Best Director - Alan Winston (winner) *Sketch of the Year (nominated) *Best Actor - Clarissa Filice (nominated) *Best Actor - Paul Pistey (nominated) 2000 Wookling Awards *Best Dance Sequence (nominated) *Best Semi-Nude or Suggestive Sequence - Sylvia seduced Eric Category:Wookiee Award Nominees Category:Wookiee Award Winners Category:Wookling Awards Trivia *During the taping of the dance scene at a rave in Eugene, Alan was 'ghosted' with LSD by a raver. While it didn't affect any of the shooting for this movie, it did on The End part 1, which was being taped at the same time. It might also have led to the migranes Alan started suffering from yet again during the production of this movie. *At the taping of the final scene the lighting was set up to approximate the lights of a police car. It apparently worked, as we attracted two (very embarrassed) bicycle cops who came to see what the problem was. *During the 'cafe' scene, shot at the MU on campus, we assumed that there would be fewer people around on a cloudy weekend. Unfortunately many takes were ruined by frisbee players, rollerbladers, and general passersby trying to get into the background of the shots. *The shot of Sylvia exiting the bank had to be done twice. Seems banks get nervous when you videotape the outside of them, and we were kicked out of the parking lots of two of them. We managed to get the shot before getting thrown out of the second, though. *The final scene in the underground parking garage was shot twice: the first shoot was in an apartment building near Warren's house, but the atmosphere just wasn't right. On a tip from Joe Sherlock and John Bowker, Alan got permission to use the underground parking garage in the Bowlby Building in downtown Corvallis, which turned out much better. Commentary This one's definitely a bundle of contradictions... people like my directing, but I find it pretty careless in every scene except the dance club and the parking garage (which are admittedly pretty cool). The beginning and end are enjoyable, but the plot has major holes, and the main character is very poorly written. And then there's the acting, which seems to get totally random reactions. Some people rave about Clarissa's perfomance, but occasionally some who see it absolutely hate her in it. Same with ODF. Paul, a comedian in a tough dramatic role, doesn't normally fare very well with audiences. Still, for all its problems, it's one of the most popular things we've done and a successful first attempt at a drama feature. It's a good movie, but I didn't have too much fun making it, so I've sort of got a love/hate thing going on with it. ''-Alan Winston'' Multimedia Image Gallery Sylvia inerics.jpg Wheiler interrogation.jpg Newspaper.jpg Hubbard shoot.jpg Hubbard dead.jpg Eric caught.jpg Sylvia phone.jpg Sylvia gun.jpg Mark hifive.jpg Hubbard interrogation.jpg Eric kissleia.jpg danceclub.jpg Category:Thrillers Category:Noir Category:Suspense Category:2000 Productions